Three Little Words
by unpocoloco13
Summary: Shawn has a dream that may change his and Juliet's lives forever. Totally Shules.
1. The Dream

**A/N- This story is totally finished so I'm going to add a new chapter everyday. I'm sorry this first chapter is so short. The second chapter will be short too, but they get longer after that. This chapter is in Shawn's POV. I don't own Psych.**

_"I love you."_

Those three little words are the reason I've been driving in circles for the last hour. It's stupid really because she never even really said them. I never realized a dream could have such an effect in real life.

Abigail had come over earlier tonight. We had ham and pineapple pizza (well I had ham and pineapple pizza, Abigail picked the pineapple off her pieces because she doesn't like pineapple. I mean come on, who doesn't like pineapple?) and fell asleep on the couch watching the Breakfast Club. While I was asleep I had the most realistic dream of my life. To me this dream was more like a nightmare.

_Abigail and I were sitting at a table having dinner at the most expensive restaurant in the city. It was going really well in the beginning. Then she started acting strange and I could tell she was nervous._

_"Shawn," Abigail started timidly. "I need to tell you something."_

_I first thought she was going to break up with me. That thought didn't affect me nearly as much as it shoul have. Don't get me wrong, I really like Abigail, but when I am with her it feels like something is missing. After getting shot I keep wondering what I would be missing out on if I wouldn't have survived._

_Or more importantly who I would have missed out on._

_"Shawn, I love you," Abigail finally admitted. _

_I was almost too absorbed in my own thoughts to hear her, but when she said that my head immediately shot up. This scared me way worse than if she would have broken up with me. It was then that I looked at her but all I could see in her eyes was Jules._

_That was the moment I realized that I had been wanting to hear those words, but not from Abigail, from Jules._

_My Jules._

_That was the moment I realized I was in love._

And then I woke up. I don't know how the dream was going to end, but I figured I could make up my own ending for it.

That is why I now find myself driving to Jules' house at 3 in the morning. I need to tell her I love her.

I just hope she says it back.

**A/N- Thanks for reading. Please review;]**


	2. The Date

**A/N- This is in Juliet's POV. This chapter is really short too. Sorry. Thanks for the reviews. The next chapter will be longer. I don't own Psych.**

I really need to go to sleep. There is an important case I have to work on tomorrow and it's already 3 in the morning. I wish my mind would just stop working. I keep thinking about the date I had earlier.

And about who I was thinking about while on the date.

This was the first date I went on since Shawn got shot.

Since I almost told him my true feelings for him.

When he called me from that gas station that day I was so relieved that the kidnappers hadn't killed him, I almost revealed everything to him. I refuse to even let myself think about what he said on the phone to me because I don't know what I would have done if I said it back. He called me Abigail. I know he had his reasons, but I don't think anyone would understand how badly it hurts when the man you love tells you he loves you and then calls you his girlfriend's name.

That is the thing that makes me the maddest. I shouldn't be in love with Shawn and I really never should have let myself believe that he really loved me. He has a girlfriend now. I let him get away. I had more chances to go out with him than I deserved.

How could I be selfish enough to think that he would wait for three years for _me_ to decide that _I_ am ready to go out with him?

He chose Abigail over me, but some masochistic part of me keeps bringing up the thought that if I asked him out only a day sooner I could be asleep right now with Shawn lying next to me. I could be the one to kiss him and hug him and sleep with him instead of Abigail.

In my opinion Abigail is the luckiest girl in the world.

I hate her so much. Yet I don't have a right to hate her since it's my own fault.

These thoughts are still tumbling around my head when I hear a knock at my door. I wonder who could be here this late. I pad across the floor and open the door.

My eyes widen in shock and I gasp, "Shawn?"

**A/N- Thanks for reading. Please review:]**


	3. The Truth

**A/N-This chapter is a lot longer than the last two. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Tomorrow is a half day at school so I will probably get the last chapter up tomorrow. Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you like it. This chapter is in Shawn's POV. I don't own Psych.**

"Shawn?"

I could tell by the look on her face I was the last person she expected to see at her door at 3:30. She would have probably been less surprised if Lassie were standing here dressed as the Keebler Elf.

"Hey Jules. What are you up to tonight?" I wince at how stupid that sounds. Any normal person who has to get up for work the next day would be sleeping right now. She still looks shocked. I mean I can't blame her. Usually someone doesn't show up at your door in the middle of the night to profess their love to you.

"N-Nothing. I was just lying in bed thinking. For some reason I couldn't sleep tonight." As she says this I can see even in the low glow of the porchlight a slight blush creep up her cheeks. In a small part of my mind I am jumping up and down because Maybe she was thinking about me. I don't know why else that would make her blush.

Then her expression changed from shocked to mad. Mad really isn't the best way to describe it. I know it's cliched but if looks could kill I would be dead right now.

"What are you doing here, Shawn? Shouldn't you be with _Abigail_ right now?"

I could hear the venom in her voice as she sneered Abigail's name. I know I have to answer the question. The only problem is how do I answer it without having the door slammed in my face. The best way in my opinion is to make a vague statement because then she has to talk to me more to get the whole answer. I know I'm sneaky but I don't know how else to get her to talk to me.

"I don't think Abigail really wants to see me right now. Besides I'd rather be here with you." The look on her face softened a little.

"What are youtalking about, Shawn? Did you and Abigail have a fight?" I can see the glimmer of hope flash in her eyes right before she masks it again. I think carefully how to answer this because I don't know how to begin. I think about making a joke and brushing the question off until I can think about the right way to answer it.

But then I really look at her. I keep seeing the hurt look in her eyes when I turned her down at the drive-in.

I think about what she almost said on the phone while I was kidnapped. Or at least what I hope she almost said that day on the phone.

I see the hope in her eyes just a second ago when she asked about the fight with Abigail.

I know what I have to do.

I have to tell her the truth.

"I broke up with Abigail about two hours ago. I had a dream while we were asleep on my couch. She told me she loved me and all I could think about was you. I woke up with Abigail in my arms and knew that the first person I want to see when I wake up is you. I want to be able to hold you and kiss you and call you my girlfriend. Not Abigail.

"That was when I realized... I'm in love with you, Jules." I could see tears in her eyes as I told her this. She was also smiling. I am so happy that what I said made her smile, but there is something else I have to tell her to. This scares me worse than anything I have ever done before.

"Jules, there is something else you need to know. I'm not really psychic. Four years ago I told the police that because they thought I was involved in a string of robberies. I called in a tip telling them who the theif was and they said I knew too much not to be involved. Being a psychic was the first thing that came to my mind. I was released but the cheif called me in on another case since I solved the robbery one. That's how Psych was formed. The truth is I have a photographic memory and my father trained me as a kid to notice minute details.

"I am so sorry I lied to you. In the beginning it just came naturally. The more I got to know the worse I felt about lying to you. I really wanted to tell you sooner but I was afraid you would never speak to me again. I know it was selfish but I figured lying to you was better than losing you forever. Now I realize that if I want even the chance at having a future with you I need you to know the truth." I finally look up from the ground to see the expression on her face but it's completely void.

"Please say something. If you want me to leave and never speak to you again, just tell me and I will. But please say something." I'm begging now. I need her to tell me what she thinks. I want her to replace the look on her face with anything.

I just don't want her to tell me to get out of her life for good.

Then her expression changes. Tears are freely flowing down her cheeks. I have never seen her cry before and this scares me. She starts to walk towards me. I really don't know what to think. She's looking me square in the face and then...

She slaps me. I definately don't expect this. I think this is her signal for me to leave so I start to walk away.

"Wait!" I don't know if I should be worried or hopeful. She walks up to me and gently places her hand on my cheek right where she had slapped it.

"That was for lying to me, Shawn. And this is for telling me you love me." She wraps her other arm around my neck and her hand grabs into my hair. She pulls my head down and her lips meet mine. At first it's slow and really sweet but then her tongue skates across my lower lip and I open my mouth to her. The kiss becomes desperate and my hands are running in circles around her back. Somehow we end up on her couch with her sitting on my lap as we continue to kiss. This kiss is the most amazing moment of my life.

When air becomes a necessity we break away and I trail kisses along her neck. Finally I pull away and look at her. She has a huge grin on her face that probably matches mine. I wipe the remnants of tears off her cheeks, and lightly kiss her lips.

"Shawn, don't you ever lie to me again." I m so happy right now just being with Jules that I know I never want to do anything that might possibly screw this up.

"I swear I will never lie to you again. You don't know how much you mean to me. I love you so much." I mean every word I say to her. She is amazing and she doesn't even know it. She deserves so much more than me but I'm happy that she doesn't believe it.

"I love you too, Shawn. You just made me the happiest woman in the world right now." We are both grinning like idiots now. She crawls off my lap to sit next to me on the couch. I wrap my arm around her and she leans into my side.

I kiss her temple and just hold her. I trace mindless patterns on her arm as we sit in comfortable silence.

We fall asleep on the couch and I know that this is right.

Everything is perfect.

I know Jules and I will be together forever. That means Jules is and always will be:

My Jules.

**A/N-The next chapter will be the same as this one only written in Juliet's POV. Please review cuz they make me happy:]**


	4. The Reaction

**A/N-This chapter is the same as the last only it's in Juliet's POV. I'm really proud of this story, especially since it was my first one. Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you like the final chapter as much as I do:]**

"Shawn?" I wish I could have hidden the gasp that escaped as I opened the door and saw him standing on my step. Since I know he had a date with Abigail earlier, he is the last person I expected to see.

But the first person I wanted to.

"Hey Jules. What are you up to tonight?"

"N-Nothing. I was just lying in bed thinking. For some reason I couldn't sleep tonight." I can feel the blush creep up my cheeks. I wish I could hide it but I know he sees from the grin that appears on his face. I want to tell him he is the reason I can't sleep. He is the reason I haven't opened my heart to anyone because he is the only one I want to open it to.

I think about telling him this but then I think about what his reaction will be. He has a girlfriend. He doesn't want me.

He wants _her. _

Then I let my emotions get the better of me.

"What are you doing here, Shawn? Shouldn't you be with _Abigail_ right now?" I say this with a lot more attitude than I meant to, but I was mad. How can he be doing this to me? He turned me down 8 months ago and now he is standing here on my step in the middle of the night While he still has a girlfriend.

"I don't think Abigail really wants to see me right now. Besides I'd rather be here with you." He says the last part with a small smile that I can only describe as a sincere look. This is the first time I've ever seen him sincere. It's a good look on him. Well, any look is a good look on Shawn. He is being vagueso I have to talk to him more. I'm not stupid so I know what what he's doing, but I also want to know what happened.

"What are youtalking about, Shawn? Did you and Abigail have a fight?" I couldn't help but be a little happy at the idea of him and Abigail having a fight. I smile for a second, but wipe it off as soon as I realize that I shouldn't be happy that my friend had a fight with his girlfriend. I want him to tell me the fight was over me, but I don't think I can be that lucky. As I look at him his expression changes. He looks...

Serious.

I can't imagine what this is about, but I'm not completely sure I want to.

Finally I can tell he is going to say something and I unconsciously hold my breath.

"I broke up with Abigail about two hours ago. I had a dream while we were asleep on my couch. She told me she loved me and all I could think about was you. I woke up with Abigail in my arms and knew that the first person I want to see when I wake up is you. I want to be able to hold you and kiss you and call you my girlfriend. Not Abigail.

"That was when I realized... I'm in love with you, Jules." I can't believe this. Shawn just told me the two things I wanted to hear most. Inside I'm jumping for joy because Shawn loves me and he broke up with Abigail to be with me, but for some reason tears are collecting in my eyes.

I then realize he has something else to tell me.

And the worried expression on his face makes me think I may not enjoy hearing this part as much.

"Jules, there is something else you need to know. I'm not really psychic. Four years ago I told the police that because they thought I was involved in a string of robberies. I called in a tip telling them who the theif was and they said I knew too much not to be involved. Being a psychic was the first thing that came to my mind. I was released but the cheif called me in on another case since I solved the robbery one. That's how Psych was formed. The truth is I have a photographic memory and my father trained me as a kid to notice minute details.

"I am so sorry I lied to you. In the beginning it just came naturally. The more I got to know the worse I felt about lying to you. I really wanted to tell you sooner but I was afraid you would never speak to me again. I know it was selfish but I figured lying to you was better than losing you forever. Now I realize that if I want even the chance at having a future with you I need you to know the truth." I don't really know how to react to this. One minute he's telling me ha loves me and the next he tells me the last four years I've known him have been based on a lie. H elied to the police department too. The thought of turning him in crosses my mind, but I quickly dismiss this thought.

He trusted me enough to tell me the truth. I can't break his trust and tell anyone. I'm mad that he lied to me but I still love him too much too risk him going to jail. I haven't realized that I haven't said anything until he starts to speak again.

"Please say something. If you want me to leave and never speak to you again, just tell me and I will. But please say something." He is begging. The pleading look on his face is too much. The tears in my eyes start to flow over. I hate crying in front of people. I don't want Shawn to see me cry but for some reason the tears won't stop.

Then I start to walk towards him. It feels like a force is drawing me towards him. I don't know what I'm going to do.

I look at him and the anger boils over. I slap him.

I could tell from the hurt look on his face was from more than the sting of my hand on his cheek. He looks almost...

Defeated.

He turns and starts to walk away.

"Wait!" I can't let him leave. I don't care if he lied to the department. I don't care that he lied to me.

All I care about is that he loves me.

I walk up to him and place my hand on his cheek. I gently rub the spot on his cheek where it is still slightly red from slapping him.

"That was for lying to me, Shawn. And this is for telling me you love me." I place my arm around his neck and my hand runs through his hair. I pull his head down until his lips meet mine. I'm kissing him and it's amazing. We take it slow at first, but then I get anxious. I run my tongue along his lips and he gladly opens his muth to me. His arms wraps around me and his hands start running all over my back. Somehow we make it through my doorway and onto my couch without breaking the kiss.

My lungs start to burn when the need for oxygen becomes necessary. We break upart and that is the first time I realize I am sitting on his lap. He starts to kiss my neck and I let out a happy moan. When he stops and looks up at me I can tell he is waiting to see my reaction. I smile at him and he smiles back. I don't think I have ever been this happy before

"Shawn, don't you ever lie to me again." I have to put it out there so he doesn't think I completely forgot about the whole fake psychic thing.

"I swear I will never lie to you again. You don't know how much you mean to me. I love you so much." I can tell he means it. Everytime he tells me that he loves me my heart feels like it's going to beat out of my chest.

"I love you too, Shawn. You just made me the happiest woman in the world right now." I finally tell him how I really feel if the kiss didn't already clarify it. We are both grinning right now and I feel if I smile anymore my face will split. I climb off his lap and sit by him on the couch. I curl up into his side and smile as he pulls me closer and wraps his arm around me. He traces patterns on my arm as we sit there quietly. He kisses the top of my head and I sigh in contentment.

I fall asleep on the couch curled up next to Shawn.

This is exactly how everything should be. We are together and nothing will ever change that.

Right before I drift to sleep, a final thought crosses my mind;

Shawn is and always will be:

My Shawn.

**A/N-Thanks for reading! Please review! Right now I'm working on my first chapter for the 100 Themes Challenge and I hope it will be up later:] Love you all3**


End file.
